<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bemily The Beginning: Chapter Four by JennAnn513</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945371">Bemily The Beginning: Chapter Four</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennAnn513/pseuds/JennAnn513'>JennAnn513</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bemily - Fandom, Pitch Perfect (Movies), barden bellas - Fandom, beca mitchell - Fandom, emily junk - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barden Bellas - Freeform, F/F, Pitch Perfect - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennAnn513/pseuds/JennAnn513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a intimate night in the tent together, Beca and Emily find them selves struggling to spend time together in the days that follow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beca Mitchell - Relationship, Bemily - Relationship, emily junk - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bemily The Beginning: Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Bella’s sit around a roaring camp fire. Jessica and Ashley cozy up together in a single chair. Stacy is roasting her third marshmallow. Aubrey sits up straight, proudly observing her beautiful Bella sisters. All the girls have been taking turns explaining their hopes and dreams for their lives as individuals and as a group. </p><p>“I wish I could do what you do” -Beca says, looking at Emily affectionately.</p><p>“I feel the same way about you” -Emily looks down. Too embarrassed to look Beca in the eye.</p><p>“Do you want to collaborate on something?” -There is not a hint of sarcasm in Beca’s voice. </p><p>Emily stares at her for a moment in disbelief. “Wait, are you serious?” Beca simply smiles at Emily. Emily can feel her whole body get warm. Her breath hitches slightly. She can’t contain her excitement any longer. She nods enthusiastically,  “Man, who else feels like a winner tonight?”</p><p>The girls all exchange laughs. Beca stares at Emily, probably longer than she should have. Emily looks at her, longingly.</p><p>Fat Amy stands. The girls focus their attention on her now. But every few seconds Beca glances over at Emily and Emily’s eyes are always awaiting her glance.</p><p>**The Next Morning**</p><p>	Beca and Emily weren’t as lucky last night in the tent. Chloe insists on occupying all of Beca’s time, now that the Bella’s have rediscovered their sound again.</p><p>	Emily seats herself on the back of the bus. She’s tired from not sleeping well last night and frustrated she hasn’t been able to say even two words to Beca for the last twelve hours. She leans her back against the seat and puts her earbuds in. She tries closing her eyes, but can’t seem to keep them shut. Every few seconds they reopen and immediately lock in on Beca, sitting at the front of the bus next to Chloe. After nearly an hour of fighting it, Emily finally falls asleep.</p><p>	Beca turns around, seeing Emily asleep at the back of the bus. She smiles at the amazing young woman whom she is currently falling in love with.</p><p> </p><p>***The Next Day***</p><p>	Today was starting out nearly the same as yesterday. Emily still hadn’t gotten the chance to talk to Beca. Not even a simple hello. Once the Bella’s arrived back at the house, Beca went straight to her room and got on the phone with Jesse. No surprise to Emily, but Beca hadn’t talked to Jesse all weekend. They were spending more and more time apart and Beca ignored every one of his calls for the past two days. </p><p>	Emily spent most of the morning in her room, unpacking. She kept waiting to hear the sound of Beca in her chair on the floor above, but no such luck. Was Beca still asleep? Had she gone out to be with Jesse while she was asleep. Why did she care so much? It was just one night in a tent. It didn’t mean anything. Well, actually it meant a lot to Emily. But she couldn’t put that kind of pressure on Beca. This could all be a fling in her eyes. It could be because she and Jesse are struggling. It was selfish of her to think it was anything more.</p><p>	Suddenly Emily’s phone started ringing. It was her mom. Emily let out a rather large sigh before pressing the phone to her ear. “Hi Mom.”</p><p>	“Hi sweetie. How was the retreat.”</p><p>	Emily hesitates for a moment. The image of Beca’s hands on her body in the tent flash in her mind. “It, ugh…It was very satisfying.”</p><p>	“Oh that’s good. Did you girls learn anything new?”</p><p>	“Umm, not really. We just seemed to get our groove back. It was nice” Emily couldn’t believe how dorky she was sounding. </p><p>	“Well, we all lose our grove sometimes” her mother joked.</p><p>	Emily bit at her lower lip. She was struggling to get through this conversation. She didn’t want to talk about the Bellas. She wanted to talk about Beca. She wanted to profess her love for her. Then she remembered, she had some good news about Beca!</p><p>	“Umm, I may be writing music soon?”</p><p>	“Writing music?”</p><p>	“Yeah. Beca, one of our captains, she likes my writing. She likes it enough she wants to collaborate on something with me.” Emily was starting to sound too eager. She took a deep breath to calm herself. </p><p>	“Really?” There was skepticism in her mother’s voice. </p><p>	“Yeah. She’s currently, an intern at some big production company and she likes to mix songs and stuff. But now she needs something original.”</p><p>	“And she asked you?”</p><p>	Emily didn’t appreciate her mother’s tone. “Yeah she asked me” Emily said proudly.</p><p>	“Well that’s great sweetie.”</p><p>	“You don’t sound very excited” Emily questioned her mother.</p><p>	“No sweetie, I am! I know how much you enjoy you’re writing. I just want to make sure it’s what you really want to do.”</p><p>	“Why wouldn’t I want to write music?” Emily was so confused. She had no idea what her mother was getting at. </p><p>	“I just want to make sure this 22 year old girl isn’t taking advantage of your songs.”</p><p>	“You think she’s using me?”</p><p>	“Don’t get so defensive sweetie. I just want to make sure this is a true coolaboration. Not her making music and not including your name.”</p><p>	“Mom, Beca would never do anything like that! She’s the sweetest person! She’s so talented. So creative. So beau-” Emily caught herself before she went any further. There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.</p><p>	“Well, I’d like to meet her sometime”</p><p>	“You would?” Emily sounded surprised.</p><p>	“I would. I’m sorry not sounding more enthusiastic. I just want to make sure you’re not being taken advantage of. I know how talented you are”</p><p>	“Well maybe you can talk to her sometime. I’m sure she’d love to explain what we’re working on”</p><p>	“I’d love that”</p><p>	Emily smiled widely.</p><p> </p><p>***That Afternoon***</p><p>Chloe, Beca and Emily sit on the front steps of the Bella house. They watch Fat Amy sing her heart out to Bumper in front of the rest of the Treble-makers. Chloe’s face is full of concern, Emily’s, while on the phone with her mom, is confused. Beca’s seems entirely unphased.</p><p>	“You know Amy. She never does anything small” -says Beca. </p><p>	“Yes I’ve been using my shower shoes. Here she is mom” -Emily passes the phone to Beca and excuses herself.</p><p>	“What’s up Mrs. Junk” Beca is almost too calm talking Emily’s mother. Emily is impressed.</p><p>	Emily walks just inside the front door of the Bella’s house. She leans her back against the wall. She can’t stop herself from smiling. Beca Mitchell is currently talking to her mother. How was this even possible? Why did it feel so good? So natural? Emily was so happy. </p><p>***That Night***</p><p>	Emily was laying on her stomach on her bed. She was aimlessly scrolling through her phone. There was a small knock on her door. She immediately knew who it was. Only one person could produce a knock so small and gentle.</p><p>	Emily quickly sat up in her bed, crossing her legs. She ran her fingers through her hair as if they were actually going to do anything to make it look better. “Come in” she said nervously.</p><p>	The door opened just a crack. Beca walked into the room. She closed the door behind without being asked.</p><p>	Emily swallowed hard. Beca was in her room. Beca just stood there for a moment. She didn’t say anything. She just looked at Emily with a slight smirk on her face.</p><p>	“What?” Emily finally asked.</p><p>	Beca didn’t say a word. She strode across the room to Emily’s bed, climbed onto the bed and straddled herself over Emily’s crossed legs. Before Emily could even properly process what was happening, Beca was already passionately kissing her. Her small hands running through Emily thick, long, brown hair. Emily didn’t question what was happening. She would never question Beca. Especially not now. After what had happened in the tent and then going two whole days without talking to each other, this is what Emily needed. Her body craved this.</p><p>	Emily’s hands wrapped around Beca’s tiny waist. Her neck extended upward, reaching Beca’s mouth with ease. Beca’s kisses were powerful. There was purpose behind what she was doing. She clearly had missed Emily as much as Emily had missed her. Emily’s rans ran up the length of Beca’s back. Beca placed one of her hands on Emily’s breast, giving it a small squeeze. Emily let out a small moan between kisses. Beca took that as her signal to keep going. She squeezed both of Emily’s breasts with her hands.</p><p>	Emily wanted more. She wanted more of Beca. Emily pulled at the bottom of Beca’s shirt. Finding her gripping, she pulled the shirt up, lifting it over Beca’s head and off her body. Beca was exposed. A lace black bra was all she had on underneath. Emily paused. She gazed at Beca’s beautiful body. Every curve, every little mole or freckle, her skin color. Emily took it all in. She studied the woman in front of her. Beca leaned down, kissing the top of Emily’s head. It was the first time in a long time Beca truly felt beautiful. </p><p>	The two girls held their position for several seconds. Emily’s head pressed against Beca’s chest. Her head cradled by her breasts, listening to her heartbeat. Beca holding Emily close to her. Her lips pressed deep in Emily’s wavy hair. Their body glued to one another.</p><p>	KNOCK</p><p>	Both girls jumped.</p><p>	“Beca, are you in there?” Chloe’s voice asked sternly. “Beca?”</p><p>	“Yeah, one second.” Beca climbed off of Emily. Emily searched behind her for Beca’s shirt. She tossed it over to her once she had found it.</p><p>	Beca put the shirt on and  played with her hair a few times. Emily stood up, unsure of what to do. Forgetting how to act naturally. Beca walked to the door and opened it.</p><p>	“There you are” Chloe said, slightly irritated. </p><p>	“Sorry. Junk and I were just talking about songs and stuff” Beca said casually. Emily couldn’t believe how calm Beca appeared.</p><p>	“Well you and I need to go over choreography. We have to Beat DSM.”</p><p>	“Yeah. Sounds good. I’ll be right there.”</p><p>	Chloe turned around and marched off without waiting for Beca. Beca quickly turned around and looked at Emily. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>	“No. It’s cool. Chloe’s right. We need to beat DSM”</p><p>	“Are you sure?</p><p>	“Yeah. Go.”</p><p>	“I’ll text you later. Promise.” Beca leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Emily’s cheek before walking out of the tiny bedroom. Emily sat herself on the corner of her bed. She held her hand to where Beca had just kissed her and smiled.</p><p>***The Next Day***</p><p>	Emily sat in the recording studio next to Beca. Beca was busy fiddling with switches and dials on the soundboard. Emily wouldn’t dream of interrupting her. Not when she was so focused. Not when Beca was so clearly in her happy place. Her safe space. <br/>	Emily looked around the room. She couldn’t believe she was actually sitting in a real recording studio. Who knows how many talented celebrities had stood in front of that mic and sang their hearts out. Emily was so humbled while she sat there quietly. And not only was she in this sacred space, but Beca wanted her there. Beca hadn’t invited any of the other Bella’s there. She had never brought Jesse along. This made Emily feel extra special. </p><p>When Beca was finished doing whatever it was that she was doing, she turned in her chair and smiled deeply at Emily. She pulled a small notebook from her backpack. Emily’s notebook, in fact. She wanted to discuss the song and how it should sound. Emily loved this creative process with Beca. She thought of sounds and beats Emily never even could have dreamed of. She listened so carefully to everything Emily had to say. She took in every word and put her creative juices to work. Beca was going to make Emily’s songs a reality and Emily couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“Get your cute butt in the studio then” -Beca said playfully.</p><p>Once in the studio, Emily had trouble controlling her excitement. She giggled. She blushed. She even touched the mic with her fingers. Like pinching one’s self, she had to make sure this was all real.</p><p>“You’re very pretty, but you seem clumsy” -Beca joked after Emily had touched the mic. She didn’t think Beca was watching so closely.</p><p>Once the girls were done, Beca called in her Boss. He seemed slightly aloof  as to why he was even there, but sat down and started listening to the track right away. He scared Emily and Beca at first, saying he didn’t like it. But as it turns out, he loved it! He was so impressed with Beca’s producing and Emily’s writing. He shook both of the girl’s hands, called them by their wrong names, and made an appointment to sit down with Beca and get to work on some more songs.</p><p>“Oh my god” -Emily squealed as soon as he left the room.</p><p>“That was incredible” -Beca smiled. It was one of the few times Emily had ever seen Beca genuinely surprised.</p><p>“You were incredible! Oh my stars! The music you just produced! You’re so creative. So talented! So…” Emily was suddenly cut off by the sudden force of Beca’s lips pressing against hers. Even though they had kissed several times by now, Emily still wasn’t used to be this way with Beca. Her stomach flipped. Her breath hitched. Her face felt flushed. Beca placed her hands on Emily’s hips and slowly guided her to the nearby wall, pressing her against it. Emily let out a soft moan as Beca leaned her body against Emily’s. The two girls kissed passionately. Time stood still. They had completely forgotten where they were or what they had just been doing.</p><p>Until…</p><p>“Oh Shizzle”<br/>Emily and Beca both jumped. Beca took several steps back from Emily. Emily wiped her lips with her sleeve. Standing before them was Snoop Dogg. His sunglasses lowered to the very edge of his nose. His eyebrow cocked upward as he smirked at the two young women standing, and panting, before him.</p><p>“Snoop. Oh my god” -Beca could barely get the words out.</p><p>“No worries homey. You do you baby boo” -Snoop winked at Beca and casually turned around and walked out of the room.</p><p>Beca and Emily looked at one another in complete shock. There was nothing they could do but to laugh. What a crazy couple of days this had been for the Captain and the Legacy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>